


Again

by BlackenedThorne (BlueThorne)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThorne/pseuds/BlackenedThorne
Summary: Dante figures he knows how to get his brother back to sleep after a nightmare, but things are a bit more complicated for Vergil.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present written for my pal Ziarenxolous. I was just going to keep this on Tumblr, but alas. Tumblr forced this upon Ao3. It's their fault.

I used to think I was a heavy sleeper. Storms, demon attacks, whatever - I could sleep through any of it. When I lived on the streets, I dozed more than slept, always on edge, always ready to deal with whatever bullshit had come to bother me on my shitty concrete bed.

Moving into a house changed all that, even if it was a shitty house. I had walls, a door, a bed. Naturally, I passed the fuck out. Actually getting to sleep was fantastic. I loved being dead to the world, and almost nothing could drag me out of that.

Vergil’s fancy-ass loft apartment should have made sleeping even easier, I thought. His bed was giant and so squishy that the weird ache in my spine stopped bothering me. The blankets were soft, and well… I got to sleep next to him. He would sleep beside  _me_. Vergil. The millionaire who knew how to do all that computer stuff. Yeah, I was his brother, but I also had to do basic math on my fingers sometimes, so nothing made me feel inferior like listening to him talk all his weird computer jargon.

He could have done better was all I meant.

But then there were the nightmares.

Sleep would fall away from me piece by piece until I’d drag my eyes open to find him gasping and twitching, sometimes flailing even. Through the window, the ever-present city lights would shine along the sweat covering his face. The edges of exhaustion still clung to me every time so that I had to drag my arm up, my breaths still slow and heavy.

The newest one must have been pretty bad because he whimpered. I’d never heard him do that before. “Vergil,” I said through a slur as I put my hand to his shoulder. “It’s another bad dream. Wake up.”

With a sharp inhale, his eyes flashed open. He was tense as a coiled spring under my hand. “You okay?” I asked, still trying to draw him back to reality. Sometimes it took him a minute. “You’re back home. I’m here. It’s fine.”

His hand shot to his chest, rubbing at a spot over his heart. Looking down, he checked for something that wasn’t there.

“You looking for your necklace?” I asked, though that didn’t seem to be it. Regardless, I picked the gem up from where it had fallen on the pillow and dropped it onto his hand. For several seconds, he lay still, staring at the blue crystal.

“No,” he said just as I was about to prod him again. “It’s fine. I just thought… But it’s not there. It’s fine.”

“Your dreams stress me out,” I sighed. Dragging myself closer, I rested my head against his shoulder. The angle was awkward, but it was still better than concrete. I could sleep there just fine. “If you wanna talk about it or… whatever?” Comforting someone wasn’t my strong suit.

“No,” he said again, his voice hollow and distant like he was somewhere far off. “Just, if you could distract me for a bit, I would appreciate it.”

Any other time, distractions would have been a breeze for me. If there was one thing I could do well, it was being an attention-drawing pain in the ass. But I was fucking tired. Thinking of a way to entertain him was the last thing I wanted to do right then.

“Just talk for a bit,” he was saying, his arm thrown across his eyes. “You’re good at that. Just say something, anything. Doesn’t matter.”

“I’m all out of bedtime stories,” I said, but I wasn’t going to leave him like that. I could certainly provide a distraction that didn’t require any thinking. Pushing myself up, I leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his jaw; then one to the corner of his lips. He made a sluggish noise of confusion before I smothered whatever question he could ask with another kiss. When I placed a soft bite to his lower lip, his addled brain finally caught up, and he leaned into another kiss.

I wasn’t usually so sappy. I liked things hard and fast. Any other time, Vergil could provide that, his eyes glistening with the thrill of command. He’d pull at my hair so hard that I couldn’t help but whine, or crush his hand around my throat until I couldn’t make a sound at all. And I loved it.

Neither of us had the energy or drive now. It was all sluggish kisses and pawing hands like a couple of drunks. Despite the mess of it all, he tried to follow me when I pulled back. “Relax, Brother,” I said, letting our lips brush. “I’ll get you back to sleep.”

Calling him brother still tasted weird on my tongue, forced and foreign. I knew he loved it, though, especially now when he gave a keening moan.

Pretty weird kink if you asked me, but hey, I tended to get off on him calling me a needy slut and a disgusting whore, so I didn’t have much room to talk.

I slipped down, kissing along his collarbone and chest, over where he’d held his hand before. His breath caught at that. Whatever it was, I’d make him forget. I’d make sure all he knew was me.

And then we’d both pass the fuck out.

* * *

I wished I could have turned Dante over right then, took control and fucked him until he was a begging mess. Above all else, I loved to hear him say my name in the most filthy, lustful tones. He was so beautiful when being fucked into the mattress or riding my cock, his eyes glazed with affection.

I wished we could have reached that point then. That would have been enough to block out the worst of it, but I could tell he was too tired as he pulled down the hem of my sleep pants and ran his tongue along my cock. My hips jolted toward the wet heat of his mouth. His plan was to make this quick and simple. In a better world, that might have been enough.

“How sweet,” the hollowed version of me said as Dante’s warm tongue worked me toward an erection. I dug my fingers into the sheets, trying to focus on Dante and nothing else. But my hollow’s voice was so loud. “I suppose he’s trying his best, but you know how this ends. You know how it always ends.”

 _Not this time_ , I thought. This time things would work. Everything would work out. No more pain. No more swords shattering through my sternum and piercing my heart. No more.

“Come now, dear Vergil,” Hollow purred. Though I kept my eyes on Dante, I could feel my hollow at my side, his ghostly white fingers brushing my face. Dante couldn’t see him, but he was always there to me. Always. No matter how many times I started over. “You know I’m the only one who can take care of you.”

_No._

A gasp of a moan tore from me as Dante took my length in his mouth. “You’re so damn good,” I said, just another distraction, but a true one. His response was a cocky hum of amusement that sent waves of pleasure up to fizzle and burn in my gut.

Dante did know how to use that mouth of his.

“He’s so sweet now,” Hollow said, a vicious breath against my ear that left me shuddering. “But he’ll turn on you, and you’ll have to crush him. You’ll have to bring him to his knees. And then it won’t be sweet anymore. It’ll be you fucking him senseless. Until he doesn’t know anything else. Until all that comes out of that dirty mouth of his is pleas for more of your cock and cum. He’ll know your name and nothing else. Just a toy for you to use. Just like every other time.”

_No. No. No._

But damn if his words didn’t make my hips jerk. I laced my fingers through Dante’s hair, not pulling, just feeling the smooth strands. But I wanted to fuck his mouth. I wanted to feel him whimpering against my cock. God, that always felt so good.

No, I couldn’t let those thoughts take over again.

_I won’t lose it this time. We’re going to be together. And he’ll be happy. I won’t hurt him again._

“You know you want to turn him over,” Hollow said, and he was right. Fuck. “You know you want to take him. And while you take him-” His lips brushed my ear, his breath warm and inviting. “-I’ll take you. I know how you like it. No one else does. Come on, my dear, you and I can rule. There’s no need to keep replaying the same games. Just let fate run its course. Dante is meant to be yours, your whore, your toy.”

A gasp tore through me as I tightened my grip on Dante’s hair, yanking him down. He choked for a moment as my cocked pierced his throat. Good.  _Good_.

“That’s right,” Hollow said as his cool hand slipped down to toy with my nipple. “Don’t pretend, Vergil. When you touch yourself, you imagine all the versions of him you’ve ruined. And you’ll do it to this one too.”

 _I won’t. No_. Yet I kept thrusting my hips up into Dante’s mouth, my eyes lidded as I watched the drool pouring down his chin. With my forceful grip, I made sure he took every inch down his soft throat.

“But you will,” Hollow said, “and then we’ll be together again, just like it’s supposed to be. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Yes,” I gasped.

Dante held one eye shut in a wince, but he didn’t make a sound. He could have put his hands to my hips, could have stopped me or slowed my pace, but he didn’t. He was such a good boy.

“You’re doing so well, Brother,” I told him, my words strained between panting breaths. “You’re made to take my cock. You’re made for me.”

I must not have said that line before, not to this version of him, because he raised a brow. Seeing him so unamused even while deepthroating me was admittedly amusing.

No, I wouldn’t break this one. This time, things would work out. The dreams would fade. No more pain in my chest. No more listening to my darker half, no matter how sweet his words might be.

Dante gave a gasp as a pulled him free, but he had little time to catch his breath before I jerked him up into a burning kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue. I knew the flavor from all the times I’d sucked off Hollow, all the times I’d licked up his cum. The thought sent another spike of pleasure coursing through me.

“See?” he said. “He’ll never be the only one you want. “You’ll always need me.”

Dante whimpered against me, a sweet, broken sound. His jagged breaths through his nose warmed my cheek. I didn’t need Hollow. I didn’t. I wanted him, but I wanted my brother more. My fingers dug into the skin of his back, pulling him flush to me. As his hips met mine, we ground our cocks together mindlessly, desperate for release.

I wanted so badly to be inside of him, to feel his ass take me in with a fervor like he really was made for me.

“He was,” Hollow said. “He’s made to take your cock.”

And I wanted Hollow to hold me as he rammed into me, whispering soothing words even as he fucked me relentlessly. I wanted to feel filled. Whole.

“I know you want it, my dear. Let me give it to you.”

But I didn’t need any of that. All I needed at that moment was my brother holding tight to me as sweat slicked our bodies. He broke the kiss to press his face to my shoulder, sinking his teeth into my skin. The whimpers and moans that left him were heaven to my ears. We practically humped each other like hormonal teens until I put my hand between us and stroked our cocks together with the aid of his spit.

“Vergil,” he gasped. “Fuck, I want you inside me.”

“Not tonight,” I whispered, but it was thrilling to hear. I would give him exactly what he wanted when he wanted it and no more than that. “Next time I’ll make you feel so good, Brother.”

I would not mess things up this time.

“We’ll see how long this one lasts,” Hollow said. “I’ll be here for you when it falls apart, when he shatters and you need someone who understands. I’m the only one who loves you, Vergil.”

“Yes,” Dante was gasping his movements erratic against me. “Fuck, I want you inside me. I want your cock and your hot cum to fill me up. Fuck, Vergil.” For all his talk, he wouldn’t last much longer. He was coming apart at this seams.

“Do you love me?” I whispered.

“Yes.” His voice was worn ragged yet still so pure with the truth. “I love you. I love you, Vergil.”

Nothing could happen to him. I couldn’t hurt him. I couldn’t. My brother, my heart. “I love you more than anything, Dante.”

He came with a staggered moan, clutching tight to me. The sweet ecstasy in his voice and the warmth of his cum against my hand was enough. The pleasure in my gut wound to tight that it burst into a rush or an orgasm. My mind seemed to roar with it. My seed mixed with his between us, a hot, sticky mess.

Actually, I couldn’t sleep with all that covering us.

Dante didn’t seem to have any intentions of getting off of me, though. “Vergil,” he said in a sluggish, drunken tone, nuzzling the crook of my neck. “That was good, Brother. Mmm, that was good.”

“You’d better not fall asleep on top of me.” Despite my sharp tone, I kissed his ear, hearing a tired laugh as a reward.

“Not my fault I woke up, but yeah-yeah, I’m moving.”

He wasn’t, but part of me was happy with the weight and warmth holding me in place.

Hollow was still there, brushing his fingers through my hair, his touch as soft as a breath. “If you really think this one will work out, then good luck,” he said. “I’ll be here when things fall apart. I’ll always be here for you, my love.”

_Things will work this time. I won’t hurt him. I’ll protect him. Things will work._

They had to. I couldn’t lose Dante again.

He fell asleep on top of me, of course, and it was a gross mess, but being able to put my arms around him and hold his heated form close made the unmending wound in my chest hurt less.

**Author's Note:**

> I love tragic time loops, but I had to get so drunk to get myself to write some of these lines haha. I am actually very easily embarrassed.


End file.
